Nexus Travels
by Shadowdino707
Summary: Inspired by the stories created by East Bridge! The Protoss are a highly technological race, the firstborn of the Xel'Naga.. and the Guardians of a primitive, human infested world? Can a High Executor, who was once a man who was killed during an unforgiving accident, lead his people to salvation, whilest this world shows a dark secret to our favorite race of advanced aliens?
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Authors Notes:** This is my _FIRST_ story! Feedback is_ HIGHLY_ apprieciated if you have any usefull information for me! I also, obviously, don't own any of the BASE Starcraft lore! Enjoy!

"Speaking" '_Thoughts'_ "**Psionic-Talk**"

The Awakening

Ryan opened his eyes, to be greeted by a thick, cold, slab of glass above him.. Suddenly, memories flooded back to him; his times as a child, right to the moment he died from a freak accident, involving a plane crash. '_What happened...?'_ He thought to himself, only to have another set of memories flood him.. Not of a city with shades of gray, but a city made of gold.. with Protoss walking around him, living in harmony. Later in it, the Zerg attacked, driving multiple forces away from Aiur in order to escape..

"**High** **Executor Siaros, you've awaken!**" A male voice echoed throughout Ryans.. or Siaros's head. The pod suddenly opened, revealing what seemed to be ancient ruins.. full of dust and stone, yet, the feel of psionics and energy are deep inside of it.

"**What happened during our escape, High Templar?**" Siaros said as he walked outside of the stasis pod, his eyes adjusting to the sudden darkness of the ruins. "**I am unsure, High Executor. The emergency protocol was engaged before we entered the planets atmosphere, thus protecting us from the crash. However, our crash landing has seperated us with the others.**" The Templar explained, as Siaros walked through the halls, looking at his now pale, alien digits, and examining his new High Executor armor.

"Allen, please! We're not supposed to be in the Guardian temples.. it's forbidden!" A sudden voice sounded called out down the halls... A male one at that. Siaros quickly moved into the closest room, which happened to be an offline-generator. "Do not worry! The Guardians have been asleep for thousands of moons! We'll be fine." A new voice replied, a female. Sarios quickly digged into the minds of the two terrans, to find out this world IS filled with primitive human settlements.

"**Leave, Terrans! Leave, before you envoke the wrath of our greatest Guardians!**" Siaros said, his voice filled with fake anger in order to scare off the primitive Terrans. His psionic abilities are obviously affecting the humans emotions, as they both stopped dead in their tracks. They suddenly ran, their robes bobbing up and down from the actions.

Siaros slowly walked out of the room, sighing. '_Whatever happened.. I'll find out why it happened.' _He said to himself, still surprised he woke up suddenly as a new person.. or should he say Protoss? He then silently went to the location the Templar spoke of, which he remembered from his new memories.

"**Our scanners show we've been in stasis for a millions of years.. or should we say our ship has? This planet has strange energy-signatures, High Executor Siaros.. the time-flux has been disrupted greatly here, from the readings.**" The Templar said without hesitation. Memories flew back into Siaros's mind; This Templar is one of his old companions that was his 'lieutenant.' _Idannis._

However, before he had anything to say, marching was heard down the halls- the sound of organized, military Terran warriors, inside his ruined Nexus.


	2. Chapter 2: Fully Operational

**Authors Notes:** Listen, listen, LISTEN! I know there is STILL only two chapters! I didn't wanna waste a chapter making just to update you guys, so I just updated this chapter under the help of my AMAZING beta reader! So, if you want a longer explanation, check the end of the story!

If you recognize it, it isn't mine! All things that aren't mine belong to their respectful owners!

"Speaking" '_Thoughts'_ "**Psionic-Talk**"

His eyes narrowed, looking at the marching Terrans- humans, that are walking down the halls of his base. '_Knights.. that's what they're called._' The human memory in Siaros's mind reminded him, as he turned towards the templar.

"**Begin the process of reactivating the Nexus, Idannis. We'll need the power in order to bring our warriors out of their sleep. I'll deal with the humans- by reasoning, if in the ideal situation.**" Siaros told Idannis, as he begun to walk back out of the room in a slight hurry to stop the humans, before they start to touch things they don't need to touch..

_Meanwhile, the knights are wandering through the massive temple._

"Sir Anduin, are you sure this is the place the two peasants told us they saw a Guardian..?" One of the footman said, holding his sword nervousely as he walked behind the general.

"Wouldn't it just be a rumor they're trying to spread, so that they can continue to insult the Guardians tombstones...?" Another footman said with a smug tone, not exactly believing that the Guardians were coming back alive. The footmen barked a laugh, until the General rose his hand to signal them to stop laughing. They became dead silent, listening.

Suddenly, clunky foot-steps are heard, making all five footman stop dead in their tracks, except for the General Knight, who unsheaths his sword, almost eager to strike at the intruder.

"Show yourself, pretender! These temples are not for you!" The General yelled out, pointing his sword down the hall, his face curled into a angered snarl... But, instead of the expected peasant messing around in the ruins, they see a tall form, glowing blue eyes, with golden and silver armor...

"A demon! Those who'd dare disgrace to our sacred Guardians!" A footman suddenly yelled out with sudden anger and fear, pointing his own sword at the large figure. The General simply sneered, then gave a small laugh.

"Is that so? We have nothing to fear; this one has no armor! And it seems it has no weapons..." He said oh-so-knowingly, making the other footman laugh, surprised to see they were afraid of a weaponless demon!

The General winced in surprise as a loud voice echoed, not among the ruins, but inside his own mind.

"**You have nothing to fear, knights. I merely want to communicate with you.**" The demon said in attempt for Diplomacy.

"HAH! You, a demon, trying to reason with the CHILDREN of the light?! Footmen! Attack!" The General yelled, his face rolled into an angered snarl. The footmen gave a cheer, ready to slay a demon and get some gold from the supplies it had!

The demon attempted to speak to him one more time, barely dodging one of the blades of a footman.

"**Please, just allow me to speak!**" The demon spoke again, hoping to get a different reaction. It was the same, as a footman attempted to slice at him again.

"You shall fall, demon spawn. We know what your kind does, what you are! You have no hope!" The General said ever-so smugly, as he knew how to deal with demons, he has fought them many times before to get to his status. He already imagined holding the head of this one!

However, those glorious thoughts were short lived, as one of the footmen suddenly went flying, a large footprint dented right into his chestpiece.

"**You have NO idea... what demons are.**" The demon said, with a calm sense of anger inside those words. A glowing blade came out of the demons arm!

_'So it IS armed!' _The General thought with a grin, glad that there was actually going to be a battle. '_However, it still has NO armor.'_

The steel swords of the footmen clashed with the glowing blade of this demon, but the sound of searing metal slowly overwhelmed all the other sounds.

The Generals expression suddenly turned from a over-confident grin to a horrified realization; whatever weaponry this Demon had, was truly from the pits of the Underworld! Realizing this, him and two of his footmen backed away, calling a retreat.

"Wait, sire! There is nothing to fear of thi-"The footman didn't get a chance to finish, as the demon easily sliced ALL three swords into flat daggers.

Before the footmen had a chance to react to this sudden turn of events , it slashed its blade at the necks of the footmen, blood spraying everywhere, even on the demons face.

It slowly turned towards the General and his two men, it's glowing blue eyes staring straight through the fearful eyes of the men.

"**Leave. Now.**" The demon said, the only emotion the General and the men felt booming inside there minds; was anger... and regret? They had no time to ponder this, as the General simply took his men and ran, not wanting to die a painful, seering death.

Siaros mentally sighed, sheathing his blade as he turned back around to the dead corpses of the footman.. _humans_. The race _he_ used to be... Ryan.

Suddenly, Siaros's expression changed, realizing what has happened since he came out of that tube! He must've not noticed; the personality of _Siaros_ was overtaking the personality of Ryan!

He looked at his alien hand, and alien chest... covered in blood! He HAD to calm down.. or else the other Protoss might sense what's wrong with his mind...

_'Focus, Ryan... Focus._' He said, slowly breathing in, to recollect his thoughts. He had to remember... how did he die? He looked back into his memories..

Ryan used to play Starcraft all the time! He loved it, he especially loved playing the Terran, though he did play Protoss occasionally. He always made his perfect Marine/Medic army, with afew Goliaths or Science Vessels to help him out now and again. That was until he felt that it was time to train with some of his 'professional' friends all the way over in South Korea! He took a plane, bringing his sister with him, since she always had a dream to travel all around the world! He couldn't say no to that! So they took the first plane they could.. they ignored the person chatting to himself as he was carted away from the plane they were going to; probably some nutjob trying to get into a plane, right?

However, that wouldn't be the case.. The man DID get inside the plane! He had planted multiple bombs on the plane, however, only one of them was found and disarmed. By the time the bombs were activated; they were already in the middle of the ocean! Suddenly, explosions go on at the back of the plane, sending a few people flying. The plane was crashing, and there was nothing that could be done. Ryan and his sister held eachother, hoping that they could survive it... however, that hope wasn't entirely true.

Siaros went back into reality, sighing. He knew that the Protoss somehow had a connection between each other, in order to sense their emotions to more easily be 'connected'. Thankfully, however, he was far enough inside the golden Nexus, for the other Protoss not to sense his- Wait, _golden?_

He looked around, noticing that the old, ruined stoned walls of the halls were turned into golden, patterned, perfected walls and floors, with lights and monitors here and there to add to the whole 'advanced' feel!

"**Most systems in the Nexus are fully operational, High Executor Siaros... thanks to my expertise. Our warriors have recently awaken, and Probe production can now begin.**" His 'advisor' Idannis, spoke with pride in his voice to Siaros, as the six Zealots that were sleeping in the stasis pods were now standing infront of him, their glowing eyes filled with pride, experience, and eagerness to battle.

"**En Taro Tassadar, High Executor! We await your orders!**" They had said in unison, raising their blades, if only for a moment. Siaros simply summoned up a mental smile, pleased by most of the events. He eyed the corpses behind him, noticing how ruthless he was...

However, that was something to think about later... after all, he HAD to get a foothold on this medieval planet, and reunite the refugees that had crash!

Wait, was he crazy enough to try and command an entire civilization of advanced aliens with weaponry that could cut multiple forged steel swords in half? Yes, he is...

_...and he'll have fun doing it..._

**Authors Notes**: Alright, I understand what yer' thinking! "Where's the 3rd chapter?" I'll admit, I HAVE been working on it, but went on hiatus once I had run into a roadblock in my 'imagination'. So, I simply updated this chapter so not only I get some more ideas and get some more practice, but so that I can (hopefully) remind you that this story is NOT dead!


End file.
